Question: Solve for $x$ : $\dfrac{x}{-9} = 3$ $x =\,$
Multiply both sides by $-9$ : $ \dfrac{x}{-9} {\cdot( -9)} = 3 {\cdot(-9)} $ To simplify, remember that when the signs are the same, the product is positive. When the signs are different, the product is negative. $\dfrac{x}{\cancel{-9}} \cdot \cancel{(-9)} = -27$ $x = -27$